


Gamertags

by honeybe_e



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulmate september
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybe_e/pseuds/honeybe_e
Summary: George had heard about soulmates however, he didn't expect Dream to have introduce them.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	Gamertags

**Author's Note:**

> this is a work of fiction!
> 
> part of the soulmate September prompt and writing challenge
> 
> Day 1 - Your Soulmate’s name is written on your wrist or palm.

Every child had heard the stories, all the memories of people finding their soulmate, laughing along with their destined over the stupid names tattooed on their wrists. Due to this, George knew from a young age that the soulmate marking was a strange occurrence. No one knew how the information was known, nor how to know if it was your soulmate's name or  _ gamertag _ that would be permanently placed upon your wrist. 

George had hoped for his to be his soulmate's name rather than the gamertag since, he knew how stupid some of them could be. 

Gamertags couldn't be changed due to the soulmate rule. You choose one when you turn 16 (the age of soulmates) and you must use it on every game you play, unable to change it no matter what. 

For this reason, George had not chosen a gamertag until he turned 20, unable to commit to one name for his whole life. However, the small writing on the inside of his wrist reminded him that his soulmate had chosen their tag as soon as they could, the ink appearing one day out of no-where, sealing the bond and claiming it as their own.

George ran his finger over the ink on his wrist, smiling slightly as he felt the warmth spread throughout his arm at the touch, imagining the way his soulmate could look just from the tag. It didn't give much away, one word that seemed like nonsense to the Brit, his mind wondered as he imagined the meaning behind the tag, if it was just random or if it had a deeper meaning. He smiled down at the writing, warmth spreading through his body before he sat down at his desk and turned the monitor on.

He clicked on discord and smiled as he saw his friend Dream online, one click on his profile informed him that he was playing Minecraft. George called him and started to boot up the game as he heard Dream accept the call.

"George! I have a friend for you to meet, be nice," George heard Dream say before a new person joined their discord call. He didn't pay attention to the name as he finally loaded up Minecraft, ready to play and set up the stream he had been planning to do for a few days.

"Hi! I'm Nick but you can call me sapnap if you like," Sapnap spoke gently, not realising the way George sucked in a breath, trying not to cry or even scream. Dream's new friend, this man with a strong American accent, the person he had just met, Nick, was his soulmate.

"You alright George?" Dream asked, concern dripping in his tone. George just took a deep breath and clicked onto the server, joining the game.

"Yeah, sorry just zoned out for a second there," George replied, cringing at the way his voice seemed to crack in the middle of his sentence. Sapnap stayed silent as he stared at George's character for a few moments, his character's head seeking to look more at the text that hovers above him more than his face. 

Silence followed the reply which was broken after an awkwardly long time by Dream clearing his throat. George spluttered and coughed into his hand; he could hear Sapnap clear his throat gently. 

"So George, I like your gamertag," Sapnap said shyly, his character crouching Infront of his own. George giggled slightly and crouched to be at the same height as Sapnap's

"Thanks, I like yours too!" George replied happily, it finally setting in that he was talking to his soulmate.

Both men laughed loudly and ran away in seperate directions, George didn't need to talk to him privately yet, that could wait. For now, he will just enjoy this moment before it ends. George clicked the button to go live and he began to introduce the idea for the stream before undeathening and letting the other voices fill his ears. The knowledge that one of those voices was his soulmate making him smile as he began to walk forward and play the game.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is out of character, this is my first time writing for this fandom, I hope you guys liked it!! =)


End file.
